A blind in the window between the panes has been a very popular window product made popular by Rolscreen Company, Pella, Iowa, as disclosed in one of their representative patents 3,389,737, and sold as the Slimshade blind. The blind of this window is supported by a pair of hooks engaging the top slat of the blind, and being secured to the top rail of the window frame by screws. On the job site installation of the blind in the window is required on the part of the installer, and careful selection of the spot where the screws are inserted into the top window rail is necessary; otherwise the blind will not be centered either from side to side or front to back in the window frame and interference will result when the slats are adjusted.
It would be desirable to have a self-centering support for a between the pane blind which is easily assembled and disassembled by the installer or the user and which would operate smoothly and freely at all times.